


To Protect

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin's boyfriend Edwin is in hospital after once again beating Merlin up and the police, after talking to Edwin, go and arrest the one who threatened he would kill Edwin if he so much as touched Merlin again.... Arthur.





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of. Enjoy.

Arthur Pendragon had just walked into the pub to meet everyone, he looked around and saw them all there, Morgana his sister, her husband Leon, Gwen and her husband Lancelot, Gwaine and his husband Percival and Merlin sat in the corner. "Hey everyone, something must have gone off outside, I just saw a police car pulling up as I walked in."

 

Morgana looked at her brother as he rubbed his hands together and saw cuts and scraps on his knuckles. "Arthur what happened to your knuckles?"

 

Arthur looked down at his knuckles. "Um-"

 

"Arthur Pendragon?"

 

Arthur turned and saw two policemen stood behind him. "Yes?"

 

One of the policemen nodded before taking out his cuffs. "Arthur Pendragon you are under arrest for causing actual bodily harm on Edwin Muirden-"

 

"What?" Arhtur asked as he had his hands pulled behind his back to have his wrists cuffed.

 

Morgana stood up. "No, Arthur hasn't done anything! Edwin is the one who beats people up not Arthur!" she said as she turned to Merlin. "Tell them Merlin."

 

Merlin said nothing and just watched in shock as Arthur was led out of the pub, all the others following.

 

As the police car pulled away, Leon put his phone to his ear. "Hello Uther, Arthur has been arrested."

* * *

 

Morgana walked back into the pub and stood in front of Merlin. "How could you not back me up there with Arthur?"

 

"I-"

 

"I know he has bloody knuckles but it doesn't mean he did it though! Merlin why are you still protecting this man? It is Arthur who needs you now, now more than ever, Edwin does nothing but beat you up and belittle you, if he loved you like he says he does he wouldn't do anything of the kind, he would protect you and do everything in his power to keep you from harm, that is love."

 

"No that is what Arthur does with me."

 

"Yes Merlin, it is also love! Merlin you must know deep down that Arthur didn't do this."

 

When all Merlin did was look down, Morgana sighed. "Please Merlin, Edwin knows and hates how Arthur is with you, he would do anything to get Arthur out of the way and telling the police Arthur did this to him is his way, you can not let Edwin do this. Merlin Arthur will go to prison for something he hasn't done! Lose his job, his-"

 

Merlin stood up. "I need to go. I said I would go and see Edwin at visiting times."

 

"You are going to the hospital to see Edwin? You are picking him over Arthur? Arthur who has done nothing but be your friend, love you, protect you, be there for you-"

 

"Get into a fight for me?"

 

"You know he would as that is how you two came to be friends but with Edwin he isn't worth the time."

 

"Morgana leave Merlin alone." Leon said as he came back inside with the others. "Uther is on his way to the police station now."

* * *

 

Morgana walked out of the pub when Merlin's taxi pulled up and he got in. She looked at Merlin who wound the window down. "You have to make a choice Merlin, one who hits you and hurts you or one that would die to protect you. If you go to the hospital now, you pick Edwin."

 

"Where to mate?" Taxi driver asked.

 

Merlin looked at Morgana and sighed before looking at the taxi driver. "Hospital please."

 

Gwaine came jogging outside as the taxi pulled away. "Where's Merlin going?"

 

"He chose Edwin, he chose that bastard over Arthur!" Morgana snapped, kicking the nearest bin before walking back inside.

 

Gwaine watched as the taxi disappeared from view and smiled. "Has he though?"

* * *

 

Merlin sighed as he thought on what Morgana said, he thought back to how he and Arthur met...

 

_Ten year old Merlin was laying on his side with his knees up and his head in his hands. "Leave me alone!" he said as he winced when he felt a kick to his hip._

 

_"Oi, pick on someone your own size!" came a voice that had Merlin lift his head to see a blond boy a bit older than him looking mad._

 

_One of the boys grabbed the blond boy and shoved him down so he landed next to Merlin in the sand. The blond boy looked at Merlin. "Arthur Pendragon."_

 

_"Merlin Emrys."_

 

_"Can you run?" Arthur whispered._

 

_Merlin merely nodded._

 

_Arthur nodded, "wait for my signal and run."_

 

_"What are we going to do with you two then?" one of the bullies said._

 

_Arthur looked up and scowled. "Nothing!" he said before picking up a load of sand and chucking it at the bullies who all turned and shouted as sand went in their eyes. "Run!"_

 

_Merlin jumped up with Arthur and they both ran, just as they turned a corner Merlin felt a pull on his arm and got dragged into some bushes, he looked at Arthur who was panting and put a finger to his lips as the bullies ran past._

 

Merlin smiled at the memory. He looked up when he heard the taxi driver swear under his breath. "Something wrong?"

　

"Temporary traffic lights, road works."

　

"That's okay." Merlin said as his phone beeped, he opened his message from Gwaine to see it was a photo with the question _'Remember this?'_ The photo was of him and Arthur at the prom that ended their schooling, Merlin was there in his tuxedo and Arthur next to him in his own, holding Merlin's hand and raising it high above their heads, both of them laughing at the camera, crowned Kings of the prom. Merlin remembered that night very well, he truly thought he wouldn't be going to the one thing he was looking forward to...

 

_Arthur had gone to his parents house to see off Morgana for her prom and frowned when he heard Morgana yelling, he walked in to see his mother trying to calm Morgana down while his father was on the phone._

 

_"We will sort something out Merlin don't worry." Uther said._

 

_Arthur walked over to his sister. "Morgana what's happening?"_

 

_"Merlin is over at his parents in tears! He just rang and told me he won't be going because he so called stupid date rang and told him he did it for a laugh and he already has a date so if Merlin goes he will be the only loner there, ugh I could kill Cenred!"_

 

_Arthur took his phone out of his pocket. "Look Morgana you get going I will sort it out." he looked at his father. "Dad tell Merlin it is sorted." he added as he started to call someone on his mobile._

* * *

 

_Balinor opened the front door and smiled at Arthur. "Well aren't you a knight in shining armor."_

 

_"Where is he?" Arthur asked._

 

_"His bedroom."_

 

_Arthur nodded and walked up the stairs, when he reached Merlin's bedroom door he knocked and waited._

 

_Merlin opened his bedroom door and gasped when he saw Arthur standing there in a tuxedo. "Arthur?"_

 

_"Your date has arrived."_

 

_"I am not going."_

 

_"You are! I have not got dressed up for nothing."_

 

_"But you have already had your prom, you were King."_

 

_"Yes. And now it is your turn, come on." Arthur whispered and raising his hands he wiped the tears from the brunets face. "Splash some water on your face and let us get going and show that wanker Cenred his plan didn't work."_

* * *

 

 

_The look on Cenred's face when Merlin walked in with Arthur, especially when Cenred's date ignored him all night in favour of trying to get Arthur to notice her, who only took notice of Merlin._

 

_Arthur had danced with Merlin, talked and laughed with him and made sure Merlin had the best time and by the end of the night when Merlin and Arthur were crowned King, the crowns placed on their heads, Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and raised them both above their heads, laughing along with Merlin when pictures were taken._

 

Merlin text back to Gwaine. _All too well._

* * *

 

 

Merlin walked into the hospital and went to the ward where Edwin was sat up in bed.

 

"You are late, did you bring me some drink?"

 

"No, you can not drink on the medication you are on, you shouldn't even be on medication, you are not in pain, you are making this out a lot worse then what it is Edwin."

 

"I am not. The police have just been, told them all that happened."

 

"You are lying! Arthur did nothing to you!"

 

"I don't care, that fucker has pushed his way into our life too many times with his ridiculous protectiveness he has with you, you are a grown man, fight you own battles."

 

"I do fight my own battles now as it was me who put you in here, you will not get Arthur on this, he will lose everything."

 

"Do I look like I care? He has meddled into our lives enough, he will no longer be able to protect you, I am only in here because you got lucky when you hit me back, wait until we get home."

 

Merlin took a step back. "No, no more Edwin. I am not going anywhere with you and Arthur won't go down for this."

 

Edwin laughed. "Yes he will, I will lay it on really thick, tell them I have been getting threatening messages for weeks, I have been scared to go out because of him,"

 

"That is all lies!" Merlin cried.

 

"I don't care Merlin, I will tell the police he did this to me and it is worse then what it is and then when I get out of here and we get home, and you will be coming home with me, I am going to give you a beating so much you will be sorry you even laid a hand on me, you think what I have done in the past is bad that will be nothing to what I do to you and no Arthur to protect you anymore."

 

Merlin took his hand out of his pocket and squeezed his hand around his phone. "Thank you Edwin."

 

Edwin frowned. "Thank you? For what?"

 

"Just. Thank you." Merlin whispered and he turned and left the ward, ignoring Edwin shouting after him.

* * *

 

Merlin stood in front of the desk and waited to be addressed.

 

The police officer looked up. "Can I help you?"

 

"My name is Merlin Emrys. I am the one who attacked Edwin Muirden, not Arthur Pendragon. I attacked in self defence."

 

The policeman nodded before walking around to Merlin and holding him by the arm making him wince. "Come with me, I need to put you in a side room while I fetch someone."

* * *

 

Arthur looked up when the cell door opened and saw a policeman walk in. "Arthur Pendragon you are free to go,"

 

"What happened?"

 

"We have evidence that shows you didn't attack Edwin Muirden, follow me."

 

Just as Arthur was collecting his things and signing a paper he looked up and froze when he saw Merlin being taken into an interview room. "Merlin? No! Merlin what have you done? Merlin!"

 

"Mr Pendragon you are free to go."

 

"But-"

 

"Unless you are a lawyer and Mr Emrys' you have no reason to be here."

 

Arthur grabbed his things and left the station just as his father pulled up and got out of his car. "Father! I was just going to call you. Merlin-"

 

"Arthur calm down, Merlin called me on the way in, Merlin will be fine-"

 

"But they took him into an interview room."

 

"Yes they will do, I am going to Merlin now, just go back to Merlin's and he will explain when he gets home."

 

"You can get him out?

  
"No need for me to get him out, he shouldn't be arrested, I am here as his lawyer just in case but it won't come to it."

 

"But-"

 

"Arthur. Go to Merlin's." Uther said and walked past his son to go into the police station.

* * *

 

Merlin looked up when the door to the interview room opened and Uther walked in. "Sorry Uther."

 

"You have nothing to apologise for Merlin, everything will be fine, you won't be charged."

 

"I won't?"

 

"No. I have just been talking to the detective and you did the right thing recording it all, you acted in self defense, Edwin said as much on the recording and the tone he used with you and the threats he made and the lies he told, Arthur is free and so are you, they are on their way now to arrest Edwin."

 

Merlin stood up. "Really? I thought I was going to be arrested."

 

"No Merlin, you acted in self defence."

 

"I am really free to go?"

 

"You are really free to go and do me a favour?"

 

"Anything."

 

"Go and calm my son down and now you are free of Edwin, put him out of his misery."

 

Merlin laughed. "Okay, thank you Uther."

* * *

 

Merlin walked out of the police station and smiled when he saw Arthur who hurried over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay? What were you thinking? What did they want? Are they charging you?"

　

Merlin laughed and hugged Arthur back. "I am okay, I was thinking I can't let Edwin get you sent down when you did nothing, the police just wanted to know all what I told them and no they are not charging me as I hit him in self defence."

  
"Wait. You hit Edwin?"

 

"I know, I snapped and just hit him back, because I caught him when he wasn't expecting it, he went off balance and fell and landed on a couple of steps."

 

Arthur nodded. "That explains his bruised torso."

 

"How do you-"

 

"I got shown pictures when being interrogated."

 

"What happened to your knuckles Arthur?"

 

"When I heard he hit you again I saw red and punched a brick wall."

 

Merlin smiled and taking Arthur's hand, he raised his hand and kissed the blonds knuckles, never taking his eyes off the blond.

 

"Merlin?"

 

"I'm sorry for being so blind Arthur."

 

"You can make it up to me." Arthur smiled.

 

"How?"

 

"Go on a date with me?"

 

"Say yes Merlin please." Uther said as he walked towards them both and stopped to look at his son. "I knew you would still be here when I came out. You have your Merlin now, why are you both still here?"

 

Arthur laughed. "Thank you father, for everything."

　

"You are welcome, now get going, both of you."

* * *

 

The following evening, Uther walked into the pub and up to the corner where a few tables had been put together and he saw his daughter their with all her, his sons and Merlin's friends. "Evening everyone."

 

Gwaine looked up. "Uther? What brings you here?"

 

"I am on the way to take my lovely wife out, I called in here to let you all know Merlin and Arthur won't be coming tonight."

 

"What?" Leon asked. "Why?"

 

"You all meet here so often and the only time you don't meet or if one can't make it, is because?" Uther asked.

 

"One of us has a date." Gwen said.

 

"Correct Guinevere."

 

Gwen squealed. "Together? They finally got together?"

 

Uther smiled. "I will let you all enjoy your night and let my son and Merlin explain everything when they are ready. Good evening." he said, and left, but not before handing some money over at the bar and pointing to them all in the corner.

* * *

 

Back in Arthur's flat in the large bed, naked and wrapped around each other with only a sheet covering them both was Merlin and Arthur, Merlin laying snuggled up to Arthur, his head on the blonds shoulder. Arthur with his arm wrapped protectively around Merlin, his hold so tight, never wanting to let Merlin go.

 

_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
